


(Podfic) Trembling

by Enterthetadpole



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: College, Fluff, M/M, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterthetadpole/pseuds/Enterthetadpole
Summary: Rhett thinks watching a scary movie is a good idea. Link isn't too sure.





	(Podfic) Trembling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassandpanache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassandpanache/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trembling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517560) by [sassandpanache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassandpanache/pseuds/sassandpanache). 

> Thank you to Mick for letting me read this adorable little rhinklet. You have always been a great beta reader and an even better friend! <3


End file.
